The new variety resulted from seeds harvested from a cross of `Golden Harvest` and an unknown variety which was being grown among a large collection of various Clematis varieties. The seed was planted and cultivated. One of the seedlings was selected because of its particularly desirable attributes. Asexual propagation of this seedling resulted in the new variety `Kugotia` which is described herein. It is not possible to know the parents of the new variety since it could be a self pollination of the aforementioned cross of `Golden Harvest` or a cross pollination from a neighboring plant. The varieties `Golden Harvest` and `Helios` (discussed below) are not patented.